1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to roller skates having their wheels supported in tandem and more particularly to a suspension and braking system for such skates.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of tandem wheeled roller skates have been provided in which the load imposed on any one wheel is transmitted directly and vertically upwardly to the foot of the skater in the area of where the load is imposed. In one prior art arrangement an effort is made to resiliently suspend the wheels, each separately, by employing a pair of springs for each wheel. This makes for a complex arrangement that requires continuous maintenance of the springs and furthermore makes each wheel absorb loads independently.